Which One Again
by P3E
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and Deven the goddess are hatching their plan to destroy the world while Paige works hard keep her family protected. Paige & Billie try to use a power enhancing spell things go terribly wrong. Sorry for the delay! FULL EP! R&R! ENJOY!


**Ep. 14 Which One Again**

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She uses the scrying crystal to search for Victor while Tyler and Leo keep watch._

Leo: Paige, hurry.

Paige: I'm going as fast as I can Leo. It's not dropping.

Tyler: Maybe he's not here.

Paige: Where else could he be?

Tyler: I don't know. What I do know is that we've been searching down here for hours and we still haven't found him yet. At this rate the only thing we're bound to run into are your sisters.

Paige: Am I the only one who finds your blatant truthfulness annoying?

Tyler: Billie doesn't like me too much either.

Paige: Too bad she's not here to…

Leo: Wait…

Paige: What?

_Cut to: a view of Paige standing._

Paige: Is someone coming?

Leo: No. It's something Piper said…too bad Cole's not here.

Tyler: Who's Cole?

Paige: What does that have to do with anything?

Leo: She said that right after she told me she'd put Victor somewhere.

Paige: Victor's with Cole?

Leo: That would mean that Victor was dead. They didn't kill him…I don't think.

Paige: So only Cole can find him?

Leo: No…it's somewhere Cole's been to find an innocent before.

Paige: Great. That narrows things down.

Leo: Don't be sarcastic Paige. It does.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Tyler as they look at Leo waiting._

Leo: I know where he is.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They stand talking while Andi sits still slumped in a corner. _

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he enters._

Source: My daughters…

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he sees Andi looking at him expectantly._

Source: What happened? Did the good witch attack?

Phoebe: No, Piper did.

Source: Oh. So where are we?

_Cut to: a view of Andi. Seething, she struggles to her feet and exits._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe with the Source._

Piper: The witch is here again.

Phoebe: Trying to find us.

Source: Would you like to go play?

Piper: No. We have something much bigger in mind.

Source: Tell me.

Piper: Deven.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he steps back. _

Source: You want to bring her back?  
Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: This world you live in…how do you stand it?

Source: I…

Piper: I mean look at you. You hide down here living like a bum on the streets, saying you're in control but really you're at the bottom of the food chain. I won't have it. I want out.

Source: You want to kill the world…

Piper: Yes.

Source: We don't have the power to…good and evil decided together that she would be banished and stay that way.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she steps closer to the Source._

Phoebe: He's scared. The Source of all evil is actually scared.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns away laughing._

Source: I'm not scared…I only…

Piper: I don't care. You know, I really just…don't. The bottom line is that we're doing this with or without you. We have the power and we know where to get more should we need it. This is going to happen so if you want a piece I suggest you start acting like the Source and stop whining.

Phoebe: Either you're with us…

Piper: …or you're just another dead demon.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he tries to make himself stand taller and seem more confident._

Source: What do we need to do this?

Piper: Good boy.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld._

_ Cut to: a view of Tyler standing guard. Behind him Leo stand over Paige as she continues scrying._

Paige: I don't think we're going to find it this way Leo. You just have to know where it is.

Leo: We have to try Paige.

Paige: We've been trying.

Tyler: …and gotten nowhere.

Paige: You stay over there.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he approaches Leo and Paige._

Tyler: All I'm saying is that if Victor is in purgatory there's no way you're going to find him scrying on a map.

Paige: The brat is right Leo. We have to try something else.

Tyler: We should probably get back.

Leo: I think someone should stay.

Paige: Leo…

Leo: We have to keep looking for him.

Tyler: We've been searching for hours! If we haven't found him by now…

Paige: Tyler. It's ok. I'll stay.

Tyler: What?

Paige: I'll stay and keep trying to sense him. Maybe I'll find something. Tyler, go with Leo back to the house, find out what you can, and get back here.

Tyler: I don't think…

Paige: If I'd asked what you think that statement would be relevant, but I didn't, so go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She steps back as Tyler and Leo take hands._

Paige: Home.

_Cut to: a view of Paige watching Tyler and Leo orb out of the Underworld._

_ Cut to: a view of the Halliwell kitchen. Dozens of potions line the counter and a mini cauldron bubbles and steams on the stove._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands behind Henry, monitoring him as he adds potion ingredients to the cauldron._

Henry: Ok…billing's root…and a raven's feather…and then a drop of something I forgot the name of…

Billie: Goat blood…

Henry: I forgot on purpose thank you, and then…

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he drops the blood into the cauldron. He jumps as there is a mini explosion._

Henry: It's done.

Billie: What potion did you just make?

Henry: Stun potion: this will send an electric current through…anyone coming to attack us debilitating them long enough for us to get away.

Billie: Perfect. You're a fast learner. That's good. You'll need it.

Henry: Billie.

Billie: This is bad Henry. It's the worst I've ever seen. We'll need everyone to be on top of their game if we're going to come out of this alive.

Leo: (voice over) We'll come out alive.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Henry as the glance up to see Leo and Tyler standing at the door._

Billie: Leo.

Henry: Where's Paige?

Leo: She stayed.

Billie: Did you find him?

Tyler: Yes and no. Victor is in…wait for it…purgatory.

Henry: Purgatory. What's that?

Leo: It's where souls are sent just before their judged and sent to hell. It's like a holding place.

Billie: Like limbo?

Leo: Limbo is more for good souls on their way to reincarnation, but yea, I guess. It's the bad, scary version of limbo.

Henry: So, why can't you get him…why can't Paige?

Leo: Because we don't know where it is. Only upper level demons know the way there.

Billie: So we need to find an upper level demon to help us then.

Tyler: I doubt they'll want to help us.

Billie: They would if they thought you were one of them though right?

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he and Leo glance uneasily at each other. _

Tyler: What are you getting at?

Billie: I was thinking while we were making potions that if evil could cloak themselves in good then why couldn't we do the same, to break through their defenses.

Henry: Wouldn't that make us evil too?

Billie: No. We'd just appear to be evil to the other demons. They'd sense evil from us just like the Book sensed good from Piper and Phoebe after they'd turned.

Leo: Ok. How do we do it?

Billie: I've already done it.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she picks up three potion vials._

Billie: I had to try it a few times to get it to work, but I think I did it.

Henry: That's what you were working on earlier.

Billie: I think Tyler should be the one to try it.

Tyler: Why me?

Leo: You already have the firepower.

Billie: …and there's that whole history of you supposedly being trained as a bodyguard for the Source.

Tyler: Ancient history.

Billie: It's still yours.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she hands two vials to Tyler. He reluctantly takes them. _

Leo: Ok. This is good. You two should go back down there.

Billie: What will you do?

Henry: We'll protect the house.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He grabs potions and tosses a few to Leo who catches them easily._

Leo: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry leaving the kitchen as Tyler moves to stand beside Billie._

Tyler: Ok potion master, how do we get down to the Underworld?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She smiles as she picks up two more potion vials. She puts one in her back pocket and holds the other up to Tyler._

Billie: Fastest way to travel.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she throws the potion to the ground. Smoke and fog envelope them completely and the kitchen disappears from view. A moment later the smoke clears and the two young witches see Paige standing in front of them._

Paige: What are you doing here?

Billie: Looking for you. We're helping.

Paige: How?

Tyler: We're going to find the way to purgatory.

Paige: Again…how?

Tyler: Evil…

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he produces one of the vials Billie gave him. He nods as Billie takes hers out as well. _

Billie: If you can't beat them, join them.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. They clink their vials together and then drink them. _

Paige: What was that? What did you do?

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. Tyler holds his hand up to silence Paige as he and Billie step out of Paige's hiding spot and out into the open._

_ Cut to: a view of a demon approaching them._

Demon: Who are you?

Billie: Who does it look like we are?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sinks farther into hiding as another demon approaches._

Demon 2: What's going on?

Demon: I've never seen these two before. Have you?

Billie: We've never seen you either. How do we know you're not an intruder?

Demon 2: They don't feel good to me.

Demon: There's some kind of good here.

Tyler: Ugh…

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He sends a flash of fire from his hand toward the first demon. He screams as he is vanquished._

Tyler: He was getting on my nerves.

Demon 2: Mine too.

Billie: We need your help.

Tyler: Right. We need to know the way to purgatory.

Demon 2: Why?

Billie: There's an innocent a…rival of ours put there, but we're not finished with him yet. We don't want him to die so soon.

Tyler: Can you take us or not?

Demon 2: I can't.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he shimmers out._

Billie: What the hell was that?

Tyler: Great plan, Billie, really.

Billie: Oh shut up. You weren't doing any better. At least I had an idea.

Tyler: Yea and it sucked. There is no way that we're going to find him now.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he shimmers in again. He has Victor with him._

_ Cut to: a view of Victor as he slumps to the ground unconscious. _

Demon 2: This one reeks of goodness. Make sure his death is a good one.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he exits._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she moves to Victor._

Tyler: If you say I told you so I might have to hurt you.

Billie: Just help me.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler. They manage to get a good hold of Victor and drag him to where Paige is still hiding._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She rushes toward them as they approach her._

Paige: Oh my God. How did you?

Tyler: Does that really matter right now?

Billie: You need to heal him. His pulse is weak.

Paige: I can't do it here. We need to get home.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gathers Victor, Billie, and Tyler together and then orbs them out of the Underworld._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they emerge from the shadows._

Phoebe: They're stepping up their game.

Piper: That's ok.

Phoebe: Do you think we've underestimated them?

Piper: No. The only thing they can do now is try to protect themselves against us. They won't come back if they can help it. We still have the upper hand.

Phoebe: We're going to need more power to get Deven back; white magic.

Piper: Don't worry sis. The white witches will call for more power when they get ready to come after us again, and when they do…

Phoebe: …we crash the party.

Piper: All we need to do is give them a reason. Let's have some fun.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2 **

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the attic. Coop sits with Wyatt and Chris on the ground surrounded by crystals. Leo stands pacing behind them. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as she enters the attic. _

Coop: Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he gets to his feet. He starts to kick a crystal away so he can get out of the cage, but Paige stops him._

Paige: Wait, no. I'm not here to get you yet. I'm just checking on you.

Coop: We're ok up here.

Leo: Did you find Victor?

Paige: We did…well Billie and Tyler did. They're downstairs with him and Henry now.

Leo: Good. What do we do now?

Paige: Wait.

Coop: For what…and how long?

Paige: For as long as it takes Coop. There is a serious threat out there that we need to protect ourselves from.

Coop: I know. I know…it's just…I…

Paige: You're freaking out. We all are.

Leo: It's not just any threat anymore…

Paige: If it makes you feel any better I don't think the wait will last much longer.

Leo: Why do you say that?

Paige: We have Victor. It's only a matter of time before they come up with a new game to play.

Coop: That doesn't make me feel better, no.

_Sound over: a loud crash_

Tyler: (sound over) HELP! SOMEONE…

Paige: Coop, get them out of here now!

_Sound over: a second crash_

_Cut to: a view of Coop gathering Chris into his arms. _

_ Cut to: a view of Leo as he moves to stand beside Paige._

Paige: What do you think you're doing?

Leo: I'm going to help you.

Paige: No. You're getting out.

Leo: What? Paige, I'm not going to run.

_Cut to: a view of Paige snatching Leo's potion vials from him. _

Paige: It's not running if I'm kicking you out. It's bad enough I have to look out for Victor, Henry, Billie, and Tyler. I don't need to be worrying about you too especially not when you can and should be with your children.

_Sound over: the sound of Henry screaming followed by the sound of something breaking_

Paige: Get out!

_Cut to: a view of Paige orbing out of the attic as Leo joins Coop and they boys to escape the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She orbs into the parlor and looks around to see Billie lying on the ground with her head bleeding badly and her arm twisted at a weird angle; Phoebe standing over Tyler who has deep gashes in his chest; and Piper telekinetically holding Henry against the ceiling. Victor is nowhere in sight._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They turn their attention to Paige as she enters._

Piper: It's about time you showed up.

Paige: Oh my God. Henry?

Piper: Oh, you want to check on him?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she loosens her hold on him. Henry's body brutally falls back down to the ground. _

Piper: There you go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She rushes to Henry's side._

Paige: What did you do to him?

Phoebe: The same thing we did to everyone else…what we would have done to the rest of them if you hadn't sent them away.

Paige: How did you know…

Phoebe: You should know by now that I see everything. My powers are magnified…it's like being a seer only better. I can see, feel, and hear everything about you.

Paige: Where did you put Victor?

Phoebe: Don't worry. He's around here…somewhere…bleeding.

Piper: We, uh, took a bit of power from the girl.

Phoebe: We got some from the fire-starter too.

Paige: Have you lost your minds?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands._

Paige: Since when do you use your powers to attack your family? You are good witches. Do you know…

Phoebe: Aw, sister's disappointed.

Piper: You know, Paige, we were hoping you'd join us. Come over to our side of thinking.

Paige: Excuse me?

Phoebe: Once we're in the Underworld the Source and I could…influence the baby inside you to let it happen. Imagine the possibilities.

Paige: You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere or doing anything with you.

Piper: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she produces a fireball and quickly sends it flying towards Paige._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as the fireball hits her in the shoulder and knocks her off of her feet._

Piper: Have it your way.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they take their places standing over their sister._

Piper: You know what I'm really happy about right now?

Phoebe: What's that sis?

Piper: Paige's baby doesn't have that pesky shield thing going on.

Phoebe: Yes it does.

Piper: Well, yeah, but it only protects the inside of her: the powers, her mind, blah blah…

Phoebe: How about the outside of her?

Piper: That…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as another fireball appears in her hand._

Piper: …is all mine.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Her eyes grow wide as the fireball drops from Piper's hand toward her._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She sits in the Underworld holding the Grimoire in her lap. She doesn't notice the Source coming up behind her._

Source: What are you doing?

Andi: Helping.

Source: Really? Why?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she spins around to face the Source._

Andi: I once meant something to you, to the Underworld, and I want that back. If that means helping out your new pets then so be it.

Source: …and you really think you can help?

Andi: I know I can.

Source: I'm listening.

Andi: The sisters are closer to reviving Deven than they think. When good and evil converged to banish Deven there was a spell they used to seal it. They were afraid she'd break through. She could have. Reversing the spell would open the doors to bringing her back.

Source: Where is it?

Andi: Good and evil needed to know the spell would be safe: in the hands of good but inaccessible by either side unless…the unthinkable were to happen…unless we got their Book.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she shifts the Book so that it is closed and facing the Source. _

Source: That's impossible. The Charmed Ones know that Book inside and out. If there were a spell in there to find Deven they would have known about it.

Andi: Up until you opened their minds to all that our world could offer they didn't know about Deven at all. This is the greatest kept secret by both good and evil. The only witch in the Halliwell line who knew about the spell was Melinda Warren herself. Both sides approached her and expressed the urgency of the spell's secret. Why do you think the Halliwell's have protected it so fiercely for so long? It's the key to their power in more ways than one.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She stands and hands the Grimoire to the Source. She opens the Book to the very last page and then flips the Book upside down._

Source: There's nothing here. The page is blank.

Andi: Both sides agreed that the spell would be hidden by an incantation.

Source: Who knows this incantation?

Andi: Anyone who knows the legend of the goddess.

Source: That makes no sense. That means anyone who was able to get near the Book could say the incantation and find the spell.

Andi: Not necessarily. I mentioned before that the only good witch who knew about Deven was Melinda Warren who's been dead for years. No one from their side would ever know the spell, and before now…

Source: No evil has been able to get near it.

Andi: Right: because it was protected. However there have been moments, rare moments, where someone from our side managed to get the Book into their hands, but even if they'd known the incantation to find the spell, they wouldn't have been able to access it.

Source: Why is that?

Andi: Good and evil also decided that the spell wouldn't be able to be revealed as long as the Book was cloaked in goodness. As long as the Book of Shadows belonged to the Charmed Ones no one good or evil could have resurrected Deven. It gave both sides something to fight for and against. Neither side ever thought there would come a day when the Book was fully reverted to our side.

Source: Now that the Book belongs to us we can access the spell?

Andi: Yes.

Source: Unbelievable.

Andi: Very much so.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She holds her hand over the page in the Book and silently murmurs the Latin incantation. _

_ Cut to: a view of the Grimoire. The page turns black and slowly white lettering appears._

Andi: Good enough for you?

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he glances up at Andi who face is triumphant and then back down to the spell._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they enter._

Phoebe: What's she doing with our Book?

Piper: What's going on?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she turns to face them._

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She holds her stomach as she tries to drag herself over to where Tyler lies unconscious. She places her hands over him to heal him, but nothing works. She lets herself slump back down to the ground, exhausted._

Paige: Oh come on, baby. Please.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gathers her strength to prop herself up on her elbows. She then places a hand over Tyler and tries to heal him again. _

_Cut to: a view of orbs appearing in front of Paige. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks up to see a young man standing in front of her on the other side of Tyler. _

Paige: Who are you?

Man: I'm a whitelighter. I've been looking for my charge. What the on earth did you do to him?

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Piper and Phoebe stand with their arms outstretched to the heavens as Andi holding the Grimoire circles them. Together they chant the spell to summon Deven._ _After a long moment of chanting the ground begins to shake and lighting begins to rip through the air. The three women stagger backward as the ground beneath their feet begins to rise._

_ Cut to: a view of the ground shaking as it erupts. Out of the ground arises a glass chamber with a woman standing inside. The chamber continues to rise until Deven's entire body is above ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Andi as they move to face to chamber. _

Phoebe: Great entrance.

_Cut to: a view of Andi and Piper as they look at Phoebe._

_ Sound over: glass cracking_

_ Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Andi. They step closer to the chamber to see it beginning to break. _

_ Cut to: a view of the chamber. It continues to crack until it eventually falls away leaving Deven exposed._

_ Cut to: a view of Deven. She stands with her eyes closed._

Phoebe: What do we do now?

Andi: Wait.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. All of a sudden her eyes explode open, she opens her mouth, and lets out a glass-shattering scream. _

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits on the bottom of the staircase leaning against the wall. She watches as the new whitelighter Josias finishes healing Tyler._

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She moves to Tyler as soon as Josias has finished._

Billie: Who are you again?

Josias: I'm Tyler's whitelighter. It's good that I was trying to sense him when I was. You'd all be dead if I hadn't found him.

Tyler: Since when are you my whitelighter?

Josias: Since you first became a witch, but then you fell off the radar. I only recently got word that you were back in the fold though I'm not sure why.

Tyler: It's kind of a long story.

Paige: We bound his powers years ago and just recently unbound them.

Tyler: …apparently not that long.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He enters from the kitchen, holding a glass of water, and rubbing the back of his head. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She moves her legs so that Henry can sit on the step beneath her and begins to stroke his head. _

Billie: So you're here to stay?

Josias: No. I'm here to take Tyler with me.

Paige: Excuse me?

Josias: Tyler has a family; a family that he has abandoned for you. This is not his fight.

Tyler: I want to be here.

Josias: It's not up to you to clean up the mess of these…unruly and unorthodox witches.

Paige: Excuse me?

Josias: It's no secret that you and your sisters have caused this calamity. Had you stuck to the rules, none of this would have happened.

Paige: Had we stuck to the rules we'd be dead. They would have died before they met me.

Josias: Had your family followed the rules, you wouldn't exist which is, as far as I'm concerned, the main issue: you shouldn't be here at all.

Billie: Ok, did you come here to help or to slander their entire family line?

Josias: I won't hide the fact that I despise the Halliwell line.

Paige: Well then, please forgive us for all the times we've saved your life. Look, I don't care that you don't like us. The bottom line is that you're not taking Tyler anywhere.

Josias: I'm sorry. I'm afraid that's not up to you.

Tyler: You're right. It's up to me and I'm not going anywhere.

Billie: We need him.

Josias: I will not stand by and watch while you throw your life away with…

Tyler: Then you can't stay here.

_Cut to: views of Paige and Henry, and Tyler and Billie as they all glare at Josias._

Josias: I'll be watching. You will not destroy him.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he orbs out of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Henry stand._

Paige: Well that was fun.

Henry: The guy's an ass.

Paige: He saved your life.

Henry: Well, other than that…

Paige: All right, we need to focus.

Billie: We need power.

Paige: I don't see how else we could get any…other than the Hollow…

Billie: No. Absolutely not, I won't do it.

Paige: Chill, I'm not asking you to. I died last time remember. I'd rather not go there.

Henry: What if you could multiply your own power?

Billie: What do you mean?

Henry: We made a potion earlier to intensify Tyler's firepower. It would make him able to pretty much incinerate anything that touched him. You could something like that…without the incineration.

Paige: That's not a bad idea. We'd have to write a spell.

Billie: Oh! I remember one from the Book of Shadows when Leo was trying to teach me. I think I can remember all of it.

Paige: Do it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. They watch as Billie pulls Tyler up to the attic with her._

Paige: Coop!

Henry: What are you doing?

Paige: Getting you out of here. We've been risking your life too many times. I won't do it again.

Henry: No. I'm staying to look after you and the baby.

Paige: The baby needs you to go.

Henry: Paige…

Paige: I mean it. If we can't change them back, we'll always be fighting just like this. I won't have my child in the middle of it. I need you to stay alive to protect him in case I can't. Just…please Henry.

Henry: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts in._

Paige: Hey. Where are they?

Coop: I left them up there. The Elders have them protected.

Paige: Good. I need you to take Henry.

Coop: Are you sure?

Henry: Yea. She's sure.

Paige: Do me a favor and grab Victor on your way. He's lying down up in Piper's room. He looked really bad so the new whitelighter…

Coop: New whitelighter?

Paige: Don't worry about it. Just take them and go please.

Coop: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He kisses Paige's stomach and then her cheek before taking Coop's hand._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as she watches them leave. She then closes her eyes and attempts to orb up to the attic. Paige opens her eyes again._

Paige: Now I can't orb.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to trudge up the staircase._

Paige: You are like…like parasite…a bug that just keeps sucking the life out me…

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler in the attic. Tyler kneels behind Billie as she writes the spell on a sheet of paper. Billie is oblivious as Tyler reaches a hand toward her, trying to stroke her hair. He quickly pulls away as Billie drops the pencil and turns toward him._

Billie: I've got it.

Tyler: Really?

Billie: Yeah. It took me a minute but I…what's wrong?

Tyler: What? Nothing.

Billie: You're all flushed. Are you sure?

Tyler: Uh…

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Tyler as they turn to see Paige entering the attic and muttering under her breath._

Paige: …and sucking and sucking and sucking until there's no more. But I tell you what little bug…

Billie: Paige?

Paige: Huh?

Billie: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah...I…Do you have the spell?

Billie: Right here. It's not exactly the same thing. I couldn't remember…I had to improvise a little bit.

Paige: I'm sure it'll work just fine.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She and Tyler stand as Paige moves closer to them. Paige looks over Billie's shoulder at the spell as they recite it together._

Paige/Billie: Take my powers, create anew: multiply my strength by two.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He watches wide-eyed as Paige and Billie fall to the ground while lightening sparks all around them. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie. The two manage to get back to their feet as the lightening subsides. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She shakes her head, an attempt to clear it, and unconsciously lays a hand on her stomach just before she feels Billie begin to nudge her._

Paige: What is it Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks over to where Billie is pointing. _

Paige: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Phoebe, and Andi. They watch cautiously as Deven paces back and forth repeatedly. _

Andi: Is she all right?

Phoebe: I can't tell. She's just really confused.

Piper: How long did you people have her locked up down there?

Andi: Ages…

Piper: Confusion is an understatement then. Phoebe, see if you can level with her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Andi. They observe Phoebe as she moves closer to Deven, being very careful with step she makes._

Andi: What happens now?

Piper: We make moves.

Andi: What…

Piper: That "we" didn't include you by the way.

Andi: What…but I helped you. I…

Piper: It doesn't matter. You're the Source's pet. Do you really think Deven will want you around when you serve one of the main beings responsible for putting her away?

Andi: But…she…

Piper: I suggest you run. Fast.

Phoebe: (voice over) Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She approaches Phoebe and Deven. _

Piper: Welcome. Everything ok?

Phoebe: Yeah. She's ok now.

Deven: Do not utter falsehoods mortal. My superficial appearance is tranquil, yes, but within my essence stirs with the vengeance of the gods. I yearn for the blood of those who conspired against and incarcerated me in that prison of metal and glass to tarnish my hands. I want their screams to pierce the night air and sound in my ears relentlessly.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they glance at each other, and then look back at Deven._

Phoebe: Yeah, about that…

Piper: Why don't you talk to us first?

Deven: What matter could you converse with me? You are mortal: vermin to carry out my bidding and then be destroyed. The earth cries, now helplessly polluted by your species. It's revolting. When my kind walked this earth you crunched like bugs beneath our feet.

Piper: That was a long time ago lady. We may be the vermin you used to kill but we're also the ones who saved your ass and will put you back where we found you if you push us. So be good.

Phoebe: Tell us how you were going to do it.

Deven: Turn the earth to stone… My ability is to manipulate the earth and all connected to it. I intended to delve to the center of the earth and hibernate until my ability had harvested as much energy as necessary to convert the earth to stone from the inside out.

Phoebe: They stopped you before you could finish it.

Deven: I was intercepted before I could begin. They were unaware that my ability was insufficient. How ironic that I would require power from the savior's of the world in order to raze it.

Piper: You needed Charmed power?

Andi: (voice over) Haven't you learned by now?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they spin to face Andi who stands nervously behind them._

Andi: It's always Charmed power. The Halliwells are always the key. You're the most powerful witches the world has ever known. That means a hell of a lot more than just having the power to save the world. You could also destroy it…and we'd all be powerless to stop you.

Phoebe: They sure left that out of the brochure.

Piper: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they face Deven once again._

Piper: Well you're in luck this time. We have the power you need.

Phoebe: We want to finish what you started.

Deven: Why?

Piper: Who the hell wants to live in a goddamned place like this?

Phoebe: Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks at Phoebe and then at Deven whose face has turned shock white. _

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They move so they can see that the Source has entered. They look from the Source to Deven repeatedly, waiting to see who will make the first move.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. All of a sudden a ghastly bone-crunching sound rips through the air. The Source looks down to see that a large root has come from behind him impaled him through the chest. _

Cut to: a view of Deven. She shakes as she begins to laugh hysterically.

BLACKOUT

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. She and Phoebe hold Andi back as they watch completely astonished as Deven mercilessly beats the Source. _

Cut to: a view of Deven as she finally grabs the Source by the neck and throws him across the room for the final time. Deven moves to stand over him.

Deven: You thought you could beat me. You conspired with mine enemy to imprison me for centuries. My lust for your blood has overwhelmed me, but not so much that I seek to destroy you. No, traitor, I will persistently crush you and roll with laughter as I do so…right after I put you somewhere no one will hear your pitiful cries.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They see Deven wave her arm over the Source while muttering something in a demonic tongue. They are taken aback when the Source vanishes from underneath her.

Cut to: a view of Andi who begins to struggle against Piper and Phoebe.

Andi: What did you do to him? Where is he?

Deven: You wish to join him. So be it.

Cut to: a view of Deven. She snaps her fingers and Andi instantly disappears.

Phoebe: I think there's a new Source in town.

Cut to: a view of the manor.

Cut to: a view of Tyler as he enters the kitchen. He sighs as he moves to the refrigerator; the door stands open blocking whoever is looking inside.

Cut to: a view of the door closing to reveal Billie standing behind it.

Tyler: There you are. This whole thing is crazy huh?

Billie: What are you talking about?

Tyler: What happened upstairs…

Billie: Right…

Cut to: a view of Billie. Tyler follows her as she moves to the kitchen table, sits, and lays her head on it.

Tyler: Billie? Are you ok?

Billie: My soul is black Tyler. No I'm not ok.

Tyler: Your soul…what?

Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks up at him.

Billie: My soul is black. The world is black. Do you know why?

Tyler: …no.

Billie: Because animals are dying everyday…the world is black because no one cares about the sea gulls. Why don't people care about the sea gulls Tyler? Why?

Tyler: Oh, you're the… I'm just going to… go.

Cut to: a view of Billie. She watches Tyler as he quickly retreats from the kitchen and then slams her head back onto the table.

Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands in the attic holding a scrying crystal over a map.

Cut to: a view of orbs appearing in front of her as Josias orbs into the room.

Josias: All right I'm only going to say this once so listening is not an option. Tyler is my charge. That means that I am in charge of his well being. So if he is going to stay here, which make no mistake I am not happy about, then I'm staying too…to watch over him…and don't try to make me leave because…because you can't make me.

Paige: You know Josias…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She cradles the map and crystal in one arm and approaches Josias._

Paige: I'm super glad you decided to come back. Tyler is an awesome asset to this family and you could be awesome too. We all just have to work together you know? There's no reason we all can't get along.

Josias: I…huh?

Paige: Why don't you hop on downstairs and talk to him? I'm sure he'll be super glad to see you.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He watches as Paige begins to exit the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns back to face Josias._

Paige: This situation is totally difficult for all of us. Tyler's been a real super trooper. As his whitelighter, you'd be really proud of him. Come on down when you're ready to join the team ok?

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He stands with his mouth wide open as Paige exits. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she descends the staircase from the attic. As she skips through the second level of the house the door to Paige's bedroom opens and someone steps out. _

Paige: Oh! Goodness gracious you scared me!

Josias: (voice over) Paige!

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he rounds the corner and stops short in surprise. He is startled to see Paige standing in the hallway with another being that looks exactly like her._

Josias: Uh…what? I…Paige?

Paige/Paige*: Yes?

Paige*: Ugh stop that.

Josias: Ok. Who is the real Paige?

Paige*: I am.

_Cut to: a view of Paige*. She beckons for Josias while shooing the other Paige away._

_Cut to: a view of Josias and Paige* entering her bedroom. Josias looks around to see Billie* and Tyler sitting on her bed. _

Josias: What is going on here?

Billie*: Don't worry. It's the real me. Tyler got the clone earlier.

Josias: Clone?

Billie*: We cast a spell to multiply or powers and it worked…literally.

Paige*: I don't want to hear your mouth about it either ok?

Josias: Well, there's the attitude I was looking for. The other is just so very…

Paige*: Chipper…it's annoying.

Tyler: The other Billie though is like…disgustingly emo. She was talking about black souls and sea gulls. It was very depressing. I'd take the real you over that freak show any day.

Billie: For your information I was just like that in middle school, but thank you for the semi-compliment.

Josias: I'm sorry people but can we please return to the point. There are clones skipping and trudge around your home. Why didn't you consult with your whitelighter before you took to this plan of action?

Billie*: Does it look like we have a whitelighter hanging around here?

Paige*: Still here Billie.

Billie*: You know what I mean. In this case the witch is the whitelighter and without any knowledge coming from…on high, you're as blind as the rest of us. Maybe even more so because it's your sisters we're fighting.

Paige*: Well I don't really think this is what we need to be focusing on. We need to find a way to work with those clones so we can fight more effectively.

Tyler: More like so we can fight at all. We've been getting our asses kicked.

Paige*: Josias we could use you, but only if you agree to follow my lead. We have enough outside forces trying to tear us apart. So if you're going to stay…

Josias: All right. I get it. I'll help.

Paige*: Thank you. Let's do this.

Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They stand together in a clearing in the woods watching Deven who is crouched a few feet in front of them.

Phoebe: Remind me again why we're doing this?

Piper: She needs the power Pheebs.

Phoebe: Obviously Piper, but couldn't wego to the manor and steal it from…

Piper: I think she prefers to do it this way. She's a woman of the earth: a natural, born predator. The hunt is what it's all about.

Phoebe: Ok, well I'm a woman of comfort and I'd prefer not to be standing in the woods while all of creation crawls all over me.

Piper: She's almost done.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She stares ravenously into the clearing._

Cut to: a view of the clearing. A male witch has been pinned by roots and branches to a tree. His clothing is torn and it is obvious that he has been badly beaten.

Cut to: a view of orbs as the witch's whitelighter appears.

Deven: (voice over) Now!

_Cut to: a view of the whitelighter beginning to turn to where Deven's voice sounded. She stops suddenly, frozen in place._

_Cut to: a view of Piper lowering her hands as she, Phoebe, and Deven emerge from their hiding spot._

_ Cut to: a view of Deven as she slowly stalks around the whitelighter. She then places a hand on her chest._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They look on as Deven begins to chant in an old language unfamiliar to them. _

Cut to: a view of the whitelighter. Her body illuminates and then after a moment the light passes from her into Deven.

Phoebe: What now?

Deven: We go.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. She leaves the whitelighter to move towards Piper and Phoebe._

Piper: That's it?

Deven: The healer is a mere trifle: a spark easily extinguished. My retribution lies with those who first ignited the flame.

Phoebe: The Elders. You took her orbing power.

Piper: You're going to destroy them all.

Deven: Decide now: aid me or perish with them.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they glance at each other considering. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige*, Billie* and Tyler along with Josias as they descend the staircase. They march single file into the kitchen where they find the clones._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she rummages around in the refrigerator taking all of the meat and dairy and dumping in the trash can. She barely notices Paige dancing and humming to herself as she puts the finishing touches on a potion._

Paige: Hi! I'm so glad you guys came down to join us, really, it's so much more fun when we're all together don't you think? Oh, I love family.

Billie: (voice over) You know what I love?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands by the open door of the fridge holding a pack of frozen chicken breast. _

Billie: Nothing. The world is so dark and no one sees it but me. It's such a travesty.

Paige*: All right!

_Cut to: a view of Paige* and company as they fill into the kitchen._

Paige*: You with the meat drop it.

_Cut to: a view of Billie who places the chicken over the trash. _

Paige*: Not in the trash!

Cut to: a view of Tyler. He takes the chicken from Billie and slides her away from the refrigerator before returning the package and closing the door.

Paige*: And you… what kind of potion are you making exactly?

Paige: I thought it'd be super helpful if I could come up with a potion that would incapacitate the sisters long enough for us to be able to bring them home and turn them back. It's not working as well as I thought. Another poopy batch…oh well, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed!

Billie: Kill yourself.

Paige*: Enough! We have work to do. Now can you two pull yourselves together long enough to help us or not?

Coop: (voice over) Paige! Billie!

Billie*: Coop?

_Cut to: a view of Paige* as she leads everyone into the parlor._

_ Cut to: views of Leo as he holds Wyatt, Henry with Chris, Victor, and Coop. They all look exhausted and completely defeated._

Paige*: What are you doing? Coop, you were supposed to keep them away from here remember?

Coop: I know Paige, but I can't anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stands close beside Billie* while the clones and Josias stand unnoticed behind them. _

Billie*: What do you mean? The Elders won't let them stay up there?

Coop: The Elders are gone Billie.

Paige*: What do you mean?

Coop: I mean that your sisters and some new hell bitch went up there and attacked hard.

_Cut to: a view of Paige*, stunned and horrified. _

Coop: The Elders are dead.

BLACKOUT

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
